


Exhaustion

by BritanniaWind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritanniaWind/pseuds/BritanniaWind
Summary: Not getting enough sleep finally takes its toll on Hanzo, and mistakes are made. His teammates will have to save him and if not Overwatch will be down an agent.





	Exhaustion

It's been months with less than four hours of sleep. It's been almost two weeks without actual sleep. The lack of rest has gotten so bad that Hanzo had started hallucinating a few days ago. Now just the idea of moving around his room made him exhausted.

All he wanted was sleep, that’s it. Why couldn't he sleep, it had never been this bad before...Maybe taking another dose would finally let him get some needed rest...

His hands shook trying to remove the cap off the medicine. He was struggling to remove the simple cap, and with every failure his frustration was building.  But, not being one to give up Hanzo focused as much as his tired mind could muster.

With a satisfying pop and a sigh of relief, the bottle's cap was finally off.

He was so tired, he didn't even notice some of the pills had slipped past his hand, falling to the ground. Swallowing a few tablets that made it to his palm he placed the bottle somewhere. He'd deal with it later. It's placement of no real concern, he just needed sleep.

Wobbling towards his bed he all but flung himself onto the mattress. Maybe after his much-needed rest his eyes wouldn't sting as much and the circles would finally go away. He just wanted sleep.

As he finally falling asleep, he could hear something in the distance. The noise was not concerning enough so he decided to deal with the problem later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> First time posting on AO3 glad I got the courage to do it.


End file.
